Android 17's Doings & Miscalculations
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: A collection of oneshots in which Android 17 has to come face to face with his sister's new life and family
1. Am I Missing Something?

-In which, Android 17 realizes he has a niece. MAJOR MISCALCULATION!

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, peoples. I am proud to say this is my 38th fanfic, my 2nd drabbles series, and my 1st ever <em>Dragon Ball Z<em> fanfic. The credit for the basis of these drabbles goes to my sisters who have gotten hooked onto the show. I myself am not as crazy as them about the show, but I _loved_ their ideas, and so I turned them into a drabble fanfic! Please enjoy!**

**Warning! Android 17 may be a _bit_ OOC.**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

❤❀~Am I Missing Something?~❀❤

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

"Hm... I wonder what my sister's been up to. Collecting data. Hm, she's living on an island with an old man, a baldy, and a little girl. Hm... What has she been doing? I must go see!"

And so the ebony-haired boy flew all the way to the island. He knocked on the door then rang the bell, but then he got impatient and decided to blast down the door. _Only_ the door. The opened entrance revealed a little girl who was probably going to open the door which Android 17 had just blasted down.

"Who is it, Marron?"

17 recognized that voice as his sister's.

"18, how have you been?"

She gasped when she saw her brother. "17! What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, come now, sister. No hug for your own brother?" He looked at the kid. "Who is she?"

"Oh, she . . ." 18 didn't know how to explain it. Would her brother react to the news the way she thought he would? "Her name is Marron. She . . . she's my daughter."

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"_Daughter_?" 17 managed to choke out. "_Your_ daughter? 18, you must have a malfunction. That can't be possible. To have a daughter, you would have to have married first."

"Um . . . I did marry someone."

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"You . . . _did_?" Shock was clearly written on his face. "Really now? Who's the lucky guy?"

18 seemed a bit hesitant to tell him. ". . . Krillin."

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"Um . . . _17_?"

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"17? Are you . . . alright?"

"You . . . Krillin . . . married . . . child! Miscalculation!"

"It's not a miscalculation! I am happily married!"

"MISCALCULATION!"

"17! Get a hold of yourself!"

"_MISCALCULATION_!"

18 facepalmed. Why did she even bother?

Marron could only laugh. "Mommy, who is the funny man?"

"He . . . Marron, he is your uncle."

"Oh . . . that's kinda neat. I always knew I was surrounded by weirdoes but, Mommy, this guy takes the cake."

"Yes, sweetie, yes, he does."

✿°. ·∴続ける∴· .°✿

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>lIkE iT? pLeAsE rEvIeW!<strong>


	2. Tea Anyone?

-In which, Android 17 wants a cup of tea

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Second chapter! And thank you to those who reviewed and those who liked my story!<strong>

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

❤❀~Tea Anyone?~❀❤

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

"Hm, you know, 18, for the time that I've been here, I've made an observation."

"Oh, really, 17? Do tell me."

"You haven't offered to give your younger brother a cup of tea."

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"You must be _joking_!"

"No, I am not. This isn't a malfunction either. 18, as a housewife, you should know that the first thing you do after you greet a guest is to offer them some refreshments."

"But . . . but you don't _need_ any refreshments!"

"But it would still be nice if you had offered me, your dearest younger brother, some tea."

18 sighed, knowing that she could not win. "Fine then... Would you like some tea, 17?"

"Oh, no, thank you. You know, I don't _need_ any drinks or have you forgotten, 18? Oh, 18, how come there's smoke coming out of your ears?"

✿°. ·∴続ける∴· .°✿

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>lIkE iT? pLeAsE rEvIeW!<strong>


	3. There's Got to be a Mistake

-In which, Android 17 is trying to understand

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter! This one was inspired by <em>Bleach<em> episode 1. And so enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

❤❀~There's Got to be a Mistake~❀❤

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

"Hm, so..." Android 17 was in his thinking stance, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. "You're telling me that you and Krillin got married..."

"Mh-hm." 18 nodded her head.

"And that you guys now live here on this island..."

"Yes." Again, another nod.

"And that you had a daughter together..."

"Uh-huh." Yet, another nod.

"And that this _Marron_ who is your daughter is also _my_ niece which makes me _her_ uncle?"

"Yes, that is correct." And another nod.

"Well, then... THERE MUST BE SOME SORT OF MISTAKE!" 17 exploded in a fury, tipping over the coffee table in between him and 18. "I'M TOO _YOUNG_ TO BE AN UNCLE! THIS _HAS_ TO BE A MISCALCULATION, 18!"

His sister just shrugged. "Well, _you_ asked. And by the way, you _know_ you're paying for all the damage you've done to my house, right?"

"Oh, forgive me, dear sister. Of course, I'll pay. How much?"

"A few couple of thousand."

"WHAT? THAT _HAS_ TO BE A MISCALCULATION!"

✿°. ·∴続ける∴· .°✿

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>lIkE iT? pLeAsE rEvIeW!<strong>


	4. A Miscalculation or Maybe a Malfunction?

-In which, Android 17 scares the heck out of Krillin "_See_, Daddy? I _told_ you Uncle was funny!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Last chapter! Sorry, but this was one was to be only a <em>small<em> crack. I might make another chapter or add to it more, but this ends the fanfic indefinitely. Thank you and please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

❤❀~A Definite Miscalculation or Maybe a Malfunction?~❀❤

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

"_Hm_?" Krillin asked as he looked at the gaping hole that was in the place where his front door used to be. "18 must be redecorating again..." He walked through said hole as if it were nothing. "Honey! I'm home!"

"_Daddy_!" A blur of blonde and then Krillin was being held in a hug. "How was your day?"

"Good, and _yours_?"

Marron looked up at her father, a laughing smile on her face. "Daddy, Daddy, how come you never introduced me to my funny uncle before?"

"Funny . . . _uncle_?"

"Yes. Uncle 17."

"_WHAT_? HE'S _HERE_?" Suddenly, Krillin wanted to run out of the house. Work had never seemed so heavenly.

"Yes, _see_?" And she began pulling her father into the dining room. "Mommy! Daddy's home!"

By the time 18 greeted him, Krillin had beads of sweat rolling down his head. He swallowed hard when he saw 17's gaze upon him.

And then the ebony-haired used-to-be android gestured him over.

"What? Who, _me_?" Krillin asked.

"Yes, you with the not so shiny head anymore."

"Marron, go over to your uncle."

"But, Daddy, he's asking for _you_..."

"Eheh-heh, well, how can you be so _sure_?"

"Because you're the only one with not shiny _brown_ hair! Mommy and I both have shiny _blonde_ hair!"

_Since when has my daughter ever discriminate against my hair color?_ Krillin thought as he solemnly walked over to where 17 sat. He was sweating a puddle now as he waited for his wife's brother to do something other than stare him down with that creepy gaze of his. _He's going to kill me, I know it..._

It took a long while, a _very_ long while, but then . . .

"You married my sister, deflowered her, and had a daughter with her. All with_out_ my blessings..." 17 started to say in a grave voice.

Krillin swallowed once more, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the worst. _Here it comes... Goodbye, world..._

But then 17 HUGGED his sister's husband and twirled around in a circle, "I know this has to be a malfunction, BUT WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, BROTHER-IN-LAW!"

"_See_, Daddy? I _told_ you Uncle was funny!"

✿°. ·∴终わる∴· .°✿

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>lIkE iT? pLeAsE rEvIeW!<strong>


End file.
